Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technique of compressing image data and recording the image data in association with additional information.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in the cinema photographing and the like, the requirement for later processing without losing image quality for recorded moving image data has increased. To meet such requirements, a device that can handle data in a RAW format is proposed for the moving image. For example, the device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-233985 performs RAW moving image capture for sequentially recording the image data before development obtained from an image sensor without developing in moving image capture. By performing a RAW development processing, development parameters can be changed later and the image quality is prevented from deterioration.
In addition, for example, a gyro sensor for detecting camera motion or attitude, or the like is mounted as a sensor other than an imaging sensor configured to acquire the image data for recording on a recent camera. The device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-249158 can perform moving image processing using sensor information later by adding the sensor information to the recorded moving image data.
However, if the information detected by the various sensors is directly added to the image data, the amount of information is enormous. Furthermore, there is a camera system with a correction mechanism for performing vibration stabilization (an image shake correction) by the movement of the lens constituting the imaging optical system or the imaging sensor. In this case, not only the information relating to the image stabilization as the detected information by the various sensors, but also the information relating to the correction mechanism mast be added. Therefore, since the additional information about the moving image data is further increased, the amount of information is enlarged. Besides, if information about lens characteristics changed by a photographer operating the lens mechanism with aberration of the optical system also included, the additional information is even more enormous.